Lovely
by sweetcaroline
Summary: A collection of oneshots set to songs from McFly's album Just My Luck. Various pairings, but mainly LillyxOliver and MileyxJake.
1. 1 I Wanna Hold You: LxO

**A/N: **Okay, just to let everyone know, this is my third post today. That's pretty much amazing (for me anyway.) Anyway, this is a one-shot, but it's going to be a series of one-shots following McFly's album 'Just My Luck.' This first one is Lilly x Oliver, but I'm planning on putting some Miley x Jake's in there and maybe some other pairings. This song is called "I Wanna Hold You."

The squeals were unbearable.

"My little boy is growing up!"

"When did you get so big?"

"I remember when you were _this big!" _

"And the next thing you know he'll be going off and getting married…"

Oliver rolled his eyes as cameras flashed from every angle. "Can… we… stop?" he forced out, shielding his eyes with his arm. "You guys have like another hour to take pictures; we haven't even gotten to the Stewarts' house yet!" His mother, grandmother, and sister sighed disappointedly.

Oliver's mother Petunia sniffed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "I can't believe you're so grown-up," she snuffled, outstretching her arms toward her son. He rolled his eyes, but obliged, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I mean," she continued, squeezing him harder and harder. He felt like his guts were going to burst at any given second. "It was just yesterday you said your first word… and now," she paused a moment to let out a long, horrifying sob, "You're off to your senior prom! Where does the time go?"

"To Guam?" Oliver suggested, attempting to rescue himself from his mother's death grip.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Oliver Oscar Oken," Petunia said, finally releasing him. She took a step back, sniffed, and regained her composure. And then she snapped another picture.

"Stop," Oliver said, narrowing his brown eyes. He placed his hand on the small of his mother's back and ushered her toward the door. "Let's go to Miley's and then you can go camera crazy."

---

_tell me that you want me, baby_

Fifteen minutes later, Petunia pulled the Oken family 4-Runner into the Stewarts' already crowded driveway.

"Oliver!"

"Ollie!"

Though the noise came from the other end of the driveway, the ear-splitting squeals probably could have been heard in Iowa, or somewhere in that general area.

Oliver grinned as he emerged from the car. Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott were sprinting toward them… or attempting to sprint… that was hard, considering their shoes were several inches high.

_tell me that its true_

They looked beautiful.

Miley's caramel brown hair was sloppily, yet classily pinned up on the back of her head, except for a single, stray curl that hung in her face. Her dress was a deep, navy blue and fell just past her calves. The bodice and thin, spaghetti straps were silky and clung to her curves and when it hit her hips, it flared slightly, becoming a meshy material.

Lilly's hair hung down in her natural waves. She wore almost no make-up (though it was more than she usually wore) and her strapless, soft gold, ankle-length dress hugged her in all of the right places.

_say the magic words and I would change the world for you _

Oliver gulped as they threw themselves into his arms.

"Doesn't my prom date look handsome?" Miley grinned, pinching his cheek.

In the eighth grade, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly had made a pact that whoever was the most desperate would go to their senior prom with Oliver. Since both Lilly and Miley were in relationships, it was difficult for them to follow through with the pact, but when Jake got called to film a last-minute movie in New Zealand, Miley became the lucky girl.

"Well, you _are _going with Smokin' Oken," he grinned, kissing her temple. Miley laughed and swatted his chest.

Lilly coughed.

The two looked over at the third. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently.

Oliver laughed and placed a kiss on Lilly's temple as well. "Are we jealous?" he laughed, cocking an eyebrow at the small blonde.

_an army for the broken hearted_

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me sick."

"You know," Oliver grinned as his best friends linked either of their arms through his, "You could've come with me, Lilly."

Lilly rolled her eyes… again. "Don't flatter yourself, ya donut," she said, nudging him with her elbow as the group reached the top of the driveway. "I'm just speaking to you because _my _super hot date isn't here yet."

It was Oliver's turn to roll his eyes.

_marching through the streets _

Suddenly, freakishly loud rap music filled the neighborhood as a large, black Escalade squealed into the driveway.

"Blake-y!" Lilly squealed, detaching herself from Oliver as she flew back down the driveway.

"Blake-y!" Miley and Oliver mimicked.

"I hate that guy," Oliver muttered, shaking his head as he watched the tall, blonde surfer step out of the car. Lilly flung his arms around him excitedly and he slung an arm around her waist… as if he didn't care… which he didn't.

_the city's at surrender and its falling at your feet_

"Yeah, and we all know why," Miley muttered, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Um, he's a jerk, that's why!" Oliver said defensively, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Come on, Ollie," Miley urged as the two watched the couple dive into a passionate kiss. "Everyone's known about your crush on Lilly since, like, the second grade."

Oliver frantically searched his mind for a denial, or at least some sort of response, but before he could come up with something that was believable, Mr. Stewart called the group over for pictures.

Oliver watched reluctantly as Lilly took Blake's hand happily, leading him up the driveway.

_i wanna hold you _

_my skies are turning black, feels like a heart attack_

_and i'd do anything you ask, i wanna hold you bad_

---

An hour later, Lilly and Blake were making out.

"This is disgusting," Oliver muttered to Miley as the limo pulled out of the Stewarts' driveway. "I mean, couldn't they have at least waited until we were at prom… where it's dark… and I don't have to watch them."

_i'd melt the polar ice caps, baby_

He shuddered as Blake pulled away momentarily to take a swig from the flask in his hand. He dove right back in.

Miley rolled her eyes, patting Oliver's shoulder patiently. "You're gonna be okay, bud."

"I'm totally fine!" Oliver protested softly, so the others wouldn't hear. "If she wants to make out, she can do it with whoever. I'd just _prefer _it if it weren't in front of me."

_and watch them flood the earth_

"So… say, if they were going to go to a hotel after prom," Miley began. Oliver looked at her, his eyes cutting daggers. Miley threw her hands into the air. "Hypothetically!" she reassured, rolling her eyes again. "Hypothetically, if they were to go to a hotel after prom, you'd be totally fine with that… as long as you didn't have to watch?"

"Yes," Oliver said, crossing his arms across his chest. Miley gave him a 'Yeah, right, ya donut' look. He sighed, "Okay, no. I wouldn't be."

_i'd do anything to show you what your love is worth_

"I thought so!" Miley squealed triumphantly.

Lilly and Blake had paused again as Blake took another swig of his drink. "Blake-_y_," Lilly whined, smacking his shoulder playfully, "Pay attention to _me _and not whatever's in that dumb flask."

_so won't you show me your devotion_

Blake ignored her. "Hey, Ronnie," he said to a guy across from him, "Fill 'er up!" He let out a loud burp and several of the guys around him cheered and high-fived. Ronnie pulled a can of beer from the refrigerator and filled Blake's flask up.

"Dude, I'm _so stoked _about spiking the punch," Blake said, casually slinging his arm around Lilly, who had crossed her arms across her chest in a huff. "I mean, won't it _rock _to see everyone as totally wasted as we are?"

_to heal my aching heart _

"Ye-e-ah!" Ronnie cheered, and the guys laughed and high-fived again.

Lilly brushed some stray hair out of her eyes and turned to Blake. "Maybe you should save some of that for later," she said, gesturing at the flask.

"Babe," Blake said, as if he were shocked that she would even _suggest _he slowed down on his alcohol intake, "Chill. It's prom, dude. It's like a time for getting wasted and having sex." Blake tightened his arm around Lilly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he came to the last word.

Oliver cringed. Miley put her hand on his arm.

_and keep polluting like the oceans tearing me apart_

"I thought it was a hypothetical situation."

---

"Well, Miss Miley, it does look like we're at a dancing party," Oliver said, putting on a fake southern accent. "I do believe I'd like to dance with the prettiest belle at the ball." He cocked an eyebrow and gave a mock bow, extending his hand.

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes, but she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

_attention, please_

"Let's go dance, Blake-y," Lilly said, tugging on Blake's arm as they entered prom.

"Dude," Blake said, "_I don't dance._"

"Blake!" Lilly said. "This is a _dance. _That's what you do here, you _dance. _What's the point of you even bringing me here if you're not even going to do that much for me? We might as well have skipped straight to the having sex part!"

_we interrupt this program for some disturbing news_

Blake took a long sip of his beer and let out another prize-worthy belch. "But without coming here," he laughed, giving Ronnie another high-five, "We wouldn't get to do the 'getting wasted' part!"

_a worldwide evacuation, we're going to lose_

Oliver watched as Lilly and Blake argued heatedly by the punch bowl. A slow song began to play and he felt Miley's arms wrap around his neck. He encircled her waist with his, his eyes still focused on Lilly. Finally, Lilly threw her arms up in the air in frustration and stormed out of the room.

_and they've pulverized the nation, i guess it shows you just what love can do _

Oliver's eyes followed her out of the room. He heard Miley sigh and snapped back into reality. "Sorry," he chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Oliver," Miley said.

"Yes?"

She unwrapped her arms from his neck and took a step back. "Go get her."

Oliver grinned and saluted her. "Ay yi, Cap'n!" And then, he took off, he flew out of the room, frantically searching the lobby for any sign of her. When she wasn't there, he ran outside. It was pouring rain, but he didn't care. Finally, he saw her. She was sitting on the curb, her head resting in her hands.

_i wanna hold you_

"Lilly!" he yelled, jogging toward her.

She glanced up. Make-up was pouring down her face and Oliver guessed that the rain wasn't the cause.

_my skies are turning black, feels like a heart attack _

"What happened?" he asked, crouching in front of her.

She shook her head and sniffed. "It's over, Ollie," she said softly.

He tentatively reached his hand out, softly touching her face. "I'm sorry."

_and i'd do anything you ask, i wanna hold you bad_

She shook her head as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I shouldn't have been dating him," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "He was always wasted, half of the time he called me 'Lizzy.'" She chuckled slightly and then let out another cry.

Oliver rubbed her back. "He didn't deserve you," he said quietly.

Lilly pulled away from him and met his gaze. "Oh?"

_and i'd do anything you ask _

Oliver shook his head. "You're amazing, Lils. You need someone who knows that."

"I'm not amazing," she said, shaking her head.

"You are," Oliver said, lifting her chin with his thumb. "You are, and that's why I… love you."

She gasped quietly as his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

_i wanna hold you bad_

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on finishing this today, but I got an interesting review from _daisy17_ on 'Breaking Point', which inspired me to finish. According to _daisy17, _no one should write Lolivers anymore, because _daisy17 _doesn't enjoy reading them. I don't believe that _daisy17 _actually read my story, just chose to leave an extremely long comment on how I shouldn't write another Loliver because they are "wrong." Huh…

Anyway, here's another Loliver… hope you enjoy. :)


	2. 2 I've Got You: MxJ

**A/N: **One-shot #2! Thanks so much for the positive response on the last one, I appreciate it! This is a Miley x Jake story. Flashbacks are in **BOLD, **just to clarify. Since I have nothing else to say, READ ON!

"Oh my God, is that Jake Ryan?"

Jake heard a girl whisper behind him and begin to giggle uncontrollably. He shook his hear, rolled his eyes, and continued down the street.

_the world would be a lonely place _

"Please, Jake, can I have your children?"

A girl squealed and lunged at him, but Ulysses, Jake's big, bald bodyguard, kindly moved the hormonal-crazed teenager out of his way. Jake laughed and maintained his path. He had been on tour for eight weeks promoting the sixth season of "Zombie High". He had grown used to demented fans like this by the end of week one.

_without the one who puts a smile on your face_

"Jake! Jake! Just a few shots for the press!"

Jake turned and gave a quick smile and wink. He was never one to turn down a camera. After a few flashes, he waved and turned into the lobby of his hotel. He nodded politely at a band of giggling girls and briskly headed toward the elevator. He sighed with relief as the doors closed him in.

_so hold me till the sun burns out_

"I can't do this anymore, U," Jake groaned, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

"One more week to go, J," Ulysses reminded him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

After the first season of "Zombie High", Jake loved the press tour. The interviews were fun, the fans were amusing, and the attention was amazing. After six years, though, the pressure of constantly being in the limelight was beginning to wear him down. He longed for the short periods of time he spent in Malibu, slightly away from the Hollywood scene.

_i won't be lonely when i'm down _

"One more week to go," Jake echoed his bodyguard as the elevator doors slid open and he entered his penthouse suite. "One more week to go."

He flopped on the couch exhaustedly and reached for the remote. A familiar face greeted him as the television came to life.

'_cause i've got you to make me feel stronger _

"I'm Hannah Montana, your guest host for the day, and thanks for watching TRL!" Miley grinned at the camera.

"We're not going to see each other all summer," Miley said quietly, her hands on Jake's shoulders.

**Jake nodded, pulling Miley close to him. "I know… it sucks." **

"**You're not going to forget what I look like or anything, right?"**

**Jake laughed. "Please, I'll see your face on TV, in magazines, on posters… it'd be really difficult to forget what you looked like." **

**Miley sighed. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered. **

"**Hey," Jake said, pulling away from his girlfriend to look her in the eye. "I have an idea." She cocked an eyebrow and he continued. "Whenever you're on TV, whenever you get your picture taken, just… whenever… do this." He scrunched his face up, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. **

**Miley laughed. "Okay… have you gone insane?" **

"**No!" Jake protested. "I'll do the same thing and whenever you miss me, all you have to do is turn on the TV or buy a magazine and you know I'll be thinking about you."**

**Miley nodded. "Okay…" she said. "Okay, I'll do it." **

Jake narrowed his eyes as the credits began to roll. He watched as Miley looked around her nervously. Quickly, she looked at the camera, crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. He grinned and turned off the TV.

"One more week."

_when the days are rough and an hour seems much longer _

---

"Okay, Bud, so we got a concert in Buffalo tonight and then we're headed to Boston immediately, 'cause we got a concert there tomorrow."

Miley sighed.

_i never doubted you at all _

Robbie Ray flipped his Blackberry shut and ruffled his daughter's hair as the tour bus jerked into motion. "I know you're tired of all this, Bud," he said quietly, kissing her forehead, "But ya only got one more week and then we're back home."

_the stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?_

Miley nodded and leaned back, her eyes closing, her mind wandering.

_so hold me till the sky is clear_

"**Jake, this was the greatest date, ever," Miley said, squeezing his hand. The sixteen-year-old pair, who had spent the evening celebrating a year of dating, were walking down the beach, hand in hand. Miley touched the heart-shaped pendant that hung gracefully around her neck. "And thank you for the necklace," she said. "It's beautiful, I love it." **

**Jake nodded, but said nothing. **

"**Hey," Miley said, as she stopped walking, "Are you okay?"**

**Jake shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from her, staring into the ocean. **

"**Jake?" Miley said, touching his shoulder lightly. "You're not going to, like, break up with me after all of this, are you?"**

**Jake turned quickly, his eyes wide. "No!" he said, placing his hands on her upper arms. "I just…" he took a deep breath, "I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how to say it."**

**Miley smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. "You can tell me anything," she whispered."**

"**I know," he nodded. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and took a few steps away from her. "Alright," he said, "Here goes." He took a deep breath. "Miley, I love you."**

**She looked at him strangely. "I know… you've told me that before, I love you too."**

"**No!" he yelled. "I mean, I **_**love **_**you. I'm not talking about two-week relationship, middle school, Jake + Miley 4evr, myspace, stupid l-u-v; I'm talking about head over heels, the real deal, getting old together kind of l-o-v-e. I **_**love **_**you, Miley Stewart." **

**Miley was taken aback. For a moment, she said nothing, but suddenly, her lips were on his and her arms were around his neck. When she pulled away, she pressed her forehead on his, "I l-o-v-e you, too, Jake Ryan," she whispered.**

_and whisper words of love right into my ear_

Miley was jolted awake when the tour bus took a sharp turn. Sighing, she yawned and stretched.

'_cause i've got you, to make me feel better_

"One more week," she reassured herself, reaching for a magazine on the table.

She flipped carelessly through the pages, but stopped when she saw a picture of Jake. He stood on a street in Miami, his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossed. Miley laughed.

'What is wrong with America's favorite zombie slayer?' the caption read. Miley laughed again, knowing exactly what was wrong.

_when the nights are long, they'll be easier together_

---

_looking in your eyes_

Lilly looked up from the banana split she was sharing with Oliver and shrieked.

"Geez, Lilly, could you be any more of a freak?" Oliver said, but as his eyes landed where Lilly's were focused he let out the exact same squeal.

_hoping they won't cry_

"Miles!" they yelled simultaneously, dropping their spoons and running toward their friend.

Miley laughed and embraced the two, who immediately bombarded her with questions.

_and even if they do _

"Did you have fun?"

"Where was your favorite place?"

"Did you meet anyone famous?"

"She's famous, ya donut!"

"Did you talk to Jake often?"

"How is Jake?"

"Is Jake home?"

"Speaking of Jake, how come you and him were always making that retarded face?"

Miley laughed again. "Guys," she said. "Your worse than the paparazzi!"

_i'll be in bed so close to you _

"Ooo," Lilly said, "How often did you come in contact with them?"

"I bet a lot," Oliver told her.

"Probably," Lilly agreed. She turned to Miley. "Did you have any stalkers?"

"Oh, that would be weird."

"Yeah, but I bet she had one."

"Guys," Miley tried to protest.

"She could get a restraining order!"

"How sweet would that be?"

"Sweet!"

"Hey, guys!" Miley said again.

"Actually, not really, because she'd be getting one 'cause someone was trying to kill her!"

"Or kill the president, remember Ronald Reagan?"

"Oh, yeah! What if Miley inadvertently killed George Bush?"

"GUYS!" Miley squealed, stomping her foot.

The two turned innocently toward her. "Yes?"

_hold you through the night and you'll be unaware_

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go finish that banana split and I'll tell you all about it."

_but if you need me, i'll be there_

Miley sat down at the table and prepared for another bombardment.

_yeah, i got you, to make me feel stronger_

As she placed a spoon of ice cream into her mouth, she felt two hands slide over her eyes.

_when the days are cold and an hour seems much longer_

"Guess who?" a deep voice whispered into her ear.

_yeah, i got you, to make me feel better _

Miley stood up and flung her arms around Jake, burying her head in his neck.

He laughed. "I missed you so much," he murmured.

"I l-o-v-e you," she said, holding onto him tightly.

_when the nights are long they'll be easier together_

"I l-o-v-e you, too," he whispered, holding her just as tight.

_yeah, i got you_

**A/N: **I hoped everyone liked that one as much as the first! A little Miley x Jake to mix things up! Haha, please review!

Thanks to all who reviewed the first one-shot:

**x miss magic x: **Oh, I'm totally not listening to her. I think it's dumb, but it just motivated me to finish/post that one-shot just to put another Lilly x Oliver out there. I hope you like Miley x Jake so you'll like this one, too! Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review! 3

**lilerin91: **Psh, I'm not listening to her. Thanks for reviewing (and for posting your story, they're always awesome!) And congrats to your brother! Haha, good to know you're the "sister of a legend!" 3

**dan91: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this one-shot, also! 3

**simplypink: **I couldn't agree more. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It makes me happppppy! 3

**Spencer-Sweetie: **Thanks so much! 3

**fgwrkj: **Beautiful name, my friend, beautiful name. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I couldn't agree with you more! 3

**daisy17: **Oh my God, I can't believe you reviewed this, too. Beautiful copy & paste job, btw.

**sweet blossom89: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! And you like McFly? That's awesome. I only have that one CD, but I think they're amazing and not many people have heard of them, so I'm glad to know you have! Thanks soooooo much for reading and reviewing! 3

**sarahraichu44: **Word. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this one-shot, as well. 3


	3. 3 Obviously

"Hannah Montana," ten-year-old Rico murmured dreamily, an absentminded smile falling across his face as the fifteen-year-old pop princess danced across the television screen.

"What a goddess," he whispered, watching dazedly as she belted out her latest single.

_recently i've been _

_hopelessly reachin'_

"Yo, Rico!"

Rico snapped out of his trance irritably and snapped off the television. "What do you want?" he yelled.

"Whoa, chill, buddy," eighteen-year-old Jackson Stewart said, placing his hands in the air in defense. "I just wondered if you were going to order anything."

"I'll consider it," Rico sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What's got your underoos in a bunch?" Jackson asked, leaning across the counter to face the younger boy.

Rico placed his hand on his heart dramatically. "The love of my life!" he sighed. "She's never going to know I exist."

_out for this girl, who's out of this world_

_believe me_

"Ooo, Rico's got a crush!" Jackson said, punching his shoulder playfully. "What's her name?"

"Hannah," Rico sighed dreamily, the same goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Hannah?" Jackson scratched his head. "Hannah Miller? Hannah Parker? Hannah Brady? Hannah-"

"Montana," Rico finished, letting out another lovesick sigh. "We were meant to be together, Jackson."

Jackson laughed. "Hannah Montana?" He threw a quick glance at his sister, Miley, who sat just a few tables away.

Rico rested his head on his fists. "It was love at first sight."

"Hey, Jackson, can I get a strawberry smoothie?"

Rico looked up and narrowed his eyes.

_she's got a boyfriend_

_he drives around the bend _

"Yeah, sure, Jake," Jackson said, turning toward the blender.

"Hey Rico," Jake smiled, giving Rico a nod.

Rico's eyes narrowed even more (if possible). "Hello, Jake," he spat venomously.

"Um, are you alright?" Jake asked, scrunching his eyebrows as the younger boy stared at him viciously. Jake tugged on his collar nervously.

"Me?" Rico asked innocently. "I'm fine. Perfect. Peachy keen. How's Hannah?" He plastered a smile on his face.

"She's great," Jake said slowly, placing a five-dollar bill on the counter. "Thanks Jackson," he muttered, as Jackson handed him the smoothie. "Keep the change." Giving Rico a look, he walked off.

"I hate that guy," Rico muttered, shaking his head.

Jackson laughed and grabbed a wet rag. "He could totally beat you up, Rico."

'_cause he's twenty-three, he's in the marines_

_he'd kill me _

"Just another reason to hate him," Rico muttered, glaring at Jake as he slid into a seat next to Miley and Lilly.

_so many nights now, i find myself thinkin' about her now_

"I hate to break it to you, Rico," Jackson said, cleaning the counters, "But I seriously doubt that you and Hannah Montana are going to end up together."

"We will," Rico protested, crossing his arms across his chest. "This weekend, when I go to the Hannah concert in LA, she'll fall in love with me, too! You'll see she returns my feelings!"

'_cause obviously she's out of my league_

"Hannah Montana would never date _you_, Rico," Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

_but how can I win, she keeps draggin' me in _

"How would you know, bonehead?" Rico yelled, pushing his stool away from the bar and hopping to his feet.

_and i know i never will be good enough for her _

"I know more than you think, little man," Jackson muttered as Rico stomped away. "I know more than you think."

---

"So, I learned something interesting today," Jackson said, sliding into his seat at the dinner table.

"Interesting by my standards or by your standards?" his sister Miley asked, placing a plate of spaghetti in front of him.

He tucked his napkin into his shirt collar and grabbed his fork, stuffing a freakish amount of spaghetti into his mouth. "I think you'll find it interesting," he said, several noodles falling out of his mouth.

_got to escape now_

_get on a plane now_

"Okay, shoot," Miley said, sitting in the chair across from him.

"I met Hannah's biggest fan today," Jackson said, wiping his spaghetti-stained mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh?" Miley asked, one eyebrow raised. She took a small bite of her spaghetti. "And might I know this person?"

"You might," Jackson shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"Might you tell me who it is?"

"I might."

_up to LA, and that's where i'll stay_

_for two years _

"Just tell me, Jackson!" Miley squealed, lobbing a noodle across the table.

Jackson plucked the noodle from his shoulder and popped it into his mouth. "Rico." He grinned. "He's practically convinced you two are getting married."

Miley smiled. "That's so cute!" she said, taking another bite of her spaghetti.

_put it behind me, go to a place where she can't find me _

"No!" Jackson protested. "It's not cute! Rico's not cute! He's demon possessed! De-Mon. Po-Sessed."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Jackson," she said. "I mean, he _is _a little annoying, but I'd hardly call him demon possessed."

"Are we talking about the same Rico, here?" Jackson said, shoveling another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. "The Rico who completely _humiliated _you during your first week of high school?"

"Give the kid a break, Jackson," Miley said. "He's ten-years-old! It's sweet that he likes me!"

_she's out of my hands_

"No!" Jackson objected. "It's not! It's not sweet at all!"

Miley rolled her eyes and took her plate to the sink, rinsing it under the cool water.

"He's convinced you two are going to end up together at the concert this week in LA!" Jackson said, hoping this would annoy her. "He's probably going to try to humiliate you there, too!"

_and i never know where i stand _

"Who knows?" Miley said, turning around, a smirk plastered on her face. "Maybe we will end up together."

'_cause i'm not good enough for her _

---

Rico was practically bouncing up and down as he stood outside Hannah Montana's dressing room after the concert. He had practiced his pick-up line in the mirror in the hotel and, after much deliberation, had decided to use the classic 'Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only Ten-I-See.' She was from Tennessee, so he figured this would work well.

'_cause obviously she's out of my league _

The door opened slightly and Rico quickly grabbed his bottle of breath spray, giving himself to quick squirts.

_i'm wastin' my time, 'cause she'll never be mine _

"I hear there's a handsome boy out here who wants to meet me," he heard her say.

Her voice was angelic.

He gulped.

_and i know i never will be good enough for her_

This was the moment he dreamed about.

"Get ready, Rico," he whispered to himself.

She stepped out and grinned. "Hey," she said.

His eyes went wide.

What was he going to say again?

Something about Tennessee?

The number ten?

"I'm Hannah," she said.

Hannah.

That was a pretty name.

She was a pretty girl.

"Rico," he said dreamily.

Hannah laughed and gracefully floated down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you, cutie," she giggled.

"Rico," he said again, unable to come up with any other words.

Her face was very close to his.

He was going to die.

'_cause i'm not good enough for her _

She leaned in and her lips met briefly with his cheek.

"G'night," she said softly, hopping back up the stairs and closing the door behind her.

Rico fainted.

**A/N: **Okay, so not really any pairing in here, and I'm not sure how much I liked it, but I hope you liked it! Please review! I only got five reviews for the last chapter and that's a little disappointing! Reviews make me update, so do it! Woohoo!

**sweet blossom89: **Thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it! I thought Jake was pretty cute in that one, too! 'I've Got You' is one of my favorites, too! It's a sweet song. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**bebe: **I hope you liked this one-shot as much as you did the last one! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**jagann: **I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but I hope you liked this one-shot! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**McDreamylvr: **Yeah, I thought that was cute. And yes, I think that that is retarded, too. We seem to agree! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I hoped you like this one-shot as well!

**lilerin91: **You are probably my most faithful reviewer! I love reading your reviews! Thanks so much! (And I had to throw the Lilly/Oliver part in there, I thought it was pretty realistic, too!)


	4. 4 Ultraviolet: LxO

"Having fun?" Oliver asked, plopping down next to his best friend on the porch swing.

She raised her eyebrows at me as he handed her a glass of water. "Loads," she said dryly.

"Aw, come on, Lil," he said, nudging her. "Don't be such a party pooper."

Lilly glanced longingly back into the house, which was practically throbbing from the extremely loud music and mass quantity of people. "I hate these parties," she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

_nothing goes to plan_

_it's all a game of chance they say in wonderland_

"And why is that?" Oliver asked, slowly rocking back in forth in the swing.

She sighed. "I don't know," she said, placing the glass of water to her lips. "Just…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "Just every time we go to one, Miley goes and finds Jake and you go and find… _someone _and everyone is hooking up and I'm left here. On the porch. Alone." She sighed again.

He looked at her, a confused expression his face. "Lilly, you don't really feel that way, do you?" he asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

_there's magic in the air_

_a tragic love affair that i don't understand_

"Yeah," she said quietly, placing her glass of water on the ground. She turned to face him. "I mean, Miley is gorgeous and you…" she laughed, smacking his shoulder, "Come on, you're Smokin' Oken! And then there's me… that stupid blonde chick that follows you around." She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay," Oliver said, laughing. "You are totally not some stupid blonde chick that follows me around. You're some stupid, _hot _blonde chick that follows me around."

She laughed and smacked his shoulder again. "Whatever, Oliver."

"I'm serious here!" he said. "Lilly, you're totally gorgeous. If you wanted to hook up with someone, you could hook up with anyone here."

She glanced up at him, her eyes full of hope. "You think so?"

And before Oliver could respond, 'I know so', her lips had crashed onto his. At first, he was startled, but soon he felt his hands moving to her hips. Her hands slid up his chest and rested on his shoulders. After what seemed like an eternity, Lilly pulled back, gasping for air. "I…" she said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Oliver replied, dazedly, leaning back in toward her. They shared another brief kiss, before Oliver suddenly snapped back to reality, pulling himself away. "L-Lilly?" he stuttered. "Wh-What does this mean?"

She looked up at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Nothing," she whispered. "It's just a hook-up, right?"

_these summer girls are really something else_

"Right," Oliver murmured, as her lips collided with his once more.

_our lives are short and the nights are long _

---

"I cannot believe you two donuts are dragging me to _another _party," Lilly huffed, smacking the back of the driver's seat. "This is the _third _one this week!"

_mrs. halloween_

_is drinking at the bar again in New Orleans _

"Watch it," Oliver said, his grip tightening on the steering wheel as he glared at his blonde best friend in the rearview mirror. "What's the number one rule about riding in the Smokin' Oken Mobile?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oliver, that's so dumb, I'm not going to-"

"Lillian!" Oliver said, smacking the steering wheel. "I'm going to ask you again. What is the number one rule about riding in the Smokin' Oken Mobile?"

"Don't distract the driver," Lilly sighed, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, Lil, but that's not what I was looking for," Oliver said, a smirk playing across his lips.

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "If you think for one second that I'm going to-"

"Say it!" Oliver yelled, his eyes narrowed. "Say it or I'm putting in the Enya CD!"

"Fine!" Lilly squealed. "Don't distract the super hot, incredibly talented, freakishly smart, and devilishly cunning driver," she muttered.

"Do you really think I'm super hot?" Oliver asked, grinning.

"Oh, shut up, Oliver! Just because you make me-"

"Children, please," Miley said from the passenger's seat. She smacked her glossy lips and snapped the mirror in front of her shut. "You _are _sixteen-years-old. Even if your maturity levels don't exactly match up with the numbers, I'd appreciate it if you would at least _try _to pretend that they do."

_she throws another dart_

_and narrowly avoids my lonely, broken heart_

_torn apart_

Oliver sighed. "Fine," he said. He pulled the car over to the curb behind a trail of other cars. "But she started it."

"I did not!" Lilly protested, throwing her door open and hopping out of the car.

"Oh, you _so _did!" Oliver replied, slamming his door shut and pressing the lock button.

Lilly sidled up to him. "You, Oliver Oken," she pressed her finger into his chest, "Are the biggest butthead I have ever met!"

"Butthead?" Oliver laughed. "Grow up."

"Grow up?" Lilly questioned, her gray eyes narrowed. "I'm not the one who _still _gets up at six o'clock on Saturdays to watch 'Tom and Jerry.'"

Oliver's jaw dropped. "You _did not _just go there!" he scoffed. "Tom and Jerry happen to be two _very _entertaining animals!"

"And Enya happens to be one very entertaining singer," Lilly mocked sarcastically, her hands thrown on her hips.

_these summer girls are really something else _

Miley impatiently cleared her throat, her stiletto-clad foot tapping at an inhumanly fast pace. "Just in case either one of you cares," she said, tossing a lock of wavy brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to the party. I'm not spending my last night of summer vacation listening to you two argue about God knows what." She turned on her heel and stomped down the sidewalk.

"So," Lilly said nervously, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear and staring anxiously at her flip-flops. "What do we do now?"

She knew the answer.

_our lives are short and the nights are long (the nights go on and on)_

He stepped close to her, placing his hands on her hips gently. "I don't know," he murmured, his face a mere centimeters from her.

She linked her arms around his neck, backing slowly away until she was leaning on the hood of the car. "I don't either," she replied innocently, her silver eyes wide.

_so pinch me i must be dreaming _

As Oliver's lips met hers, Lilly knew that the right thing to do would be to push him away. _Come on, Lilly, _she mentally begged herself as he traced her jaw line with his lips, _Push him away, you can do it. _

_my life has lost all its meaning _

At first, Lilly had thought that their first hook-up would be the last, that at the next party Oliver would move on to another girl. She had been proven wrong when the two shared another heated make-out session at the next party… and then the next… and the next…

But now she was tired of the meaninglessness of it all. Originally, she had told herself that, even if she didn't get the relationship part, she still got some of Oliver, and that was all that mattered. And, originally, it had been enough. But as the summer had worn on, Lilly could no longer take watching him as he flirted with countless girls, smiling at them, brushing he hair out of their faces, offering them surfing lessons. The pang of jealously she felt every time she witnessed one of these scenes had become too much, and if she couldn't have all of Oliver, she had decided that having none of him was the better option.

_So why can't you push him away? _she asked herself as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. _That's why, _she thought as his fingers ran through her hair. Her knees went instantly weak.

_but i like the way i'm feeling now _

Oliver kept one hand on Lilly's waist as he ran the other through her hair, stopping at the back of her neck.

_kissing her lips at midnight _

He kissed her neck softly. "Oliver," she murmured, tangling her fingers in his shaggy brown hair.

_under the stars and moonlight _

More than anything Oliver wanted to be her boyfriend, he'd liked her since the first day she showed up at preschool. If this was as close as he could get, however, he was going to take it.

_but i never thought we'd be this strong _

"Oliver," she whispered again, and then suddenly she pushed him away. "Oliver!" she said shakily, hopping off the hood of the car and brushing off her skirt. "Oliver, I don't think we should do this anymore."

"What?" Oliver asked. "What's wrong?" He placed his hands on her shoulders but she quickly shook them off.

"I…I just don't want to do this anymore," she said, her heart breaking in two. She placed a shaky hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before turning around and taking off down the street.

---

Lilly sighed as she placed her calculus book in her backpack. The halls were eerily empty. She was ready to leave.

She jumped when she heard another locker slam shut at the end of the hall. Turning, she saw Oliver slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

He looked up at her and for a few moments they just stared at each other. "Hey," he said finally.

Though it had been four weeks since Lilly had run out at the party, that 'hey' was the first word to be spoken between them since then.

_she's looking good tonight _

_i love the way she glows in ultraviolet light_

Lilly's eyes grew wide and then she turned to run, but Oliver grabbed her arm. "Please don't run away," he begged.

"Fine," she sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "What do you want?"

"What is your _problem?_" Oliver asked, dropping his backpack to the ground. "What did I do to you?"

"I don't have a problem," Lilly snapped back. "Not anymore."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, Oliver. I _know _you're not that stupid. Just go. I'm sure you've got things to see, _people to do._"

Oliver's jaw dropped. "What's it to you?" he asked. "_You _dumped me!"

"Dumped you?" Lilly exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Call me crazy, but I thought there actually had to be a _relationship _for dumping to happen!" She turned to go.

"Well… there could've been!"

Lilly stopped and turned around.

_intoxicate my mind _

"What?"

"There could've been a relationship," Oliver said slowly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "If you'd wanted there to be."

_i know that love is blind and i'm not seeing right, not alright_

Lilly took a step closer to him. "Is that offer still good?"

_these summer girls are really something else_

"Ye-" he began, but before he could finish, she had pressed him against the locker, her lips capturing his. "Lilly, be my girlfriend," he muttered as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him.

_our lives are short and the nights are long _

"Finally," she muttered as she kissed him again.

_the nights go on and on _


End file.
